harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
Single Ladies
Single Ladies was sung by Singsational's girls in the fifteenth episode of the series, Ex-Oh, as the female submission for the "Battle of the Exes" assignment. Lyrics Singsational Girls: All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies Now put your hands up Anastasia: Up in the club, we just broke up I'm doing my own little thing You decided to dip but now you wanna trip Cause another brother noticed me I'm up on him, he up on me don't pay him any attention Cause I cried my tears, for three good years Ya can't be mad at me Singsational Girls: Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it Noelle: Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Singsational Girls: Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it Eliza: I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans Acting up, drink in my cup I could care less what you think I need no permission, did I mention Don't pay him any attention Cause you had your turn And now you gonna learn What it really feels like to miss me Singsational Girls: Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it Marissa: Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Nikki: Don't treat me to these things of the world I'm not that kind of girl Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve Is a man that makes me then takes me And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond Pull me into your arms Say I'm the one you want If you don't, you'll be alone And like a ghost I'll be gone Singsational Girls: All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies Now put your hands up Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it Wuh uh oh Category:Songs by Eliza Category:Songs by Marissa Category:Songs by Anastasia Category:Songs by Nikki Category:Songs by Noelle Category:Songs by Singsational